


My Little Pet

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Series: Riding Crops & Champagne [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki, Fluff, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy Job, Sub Thor, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, light BDSM elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Thor has been seeing Loki for quite some time now and he had strived to become a perfect sub for his dom.But sometimes, a little domestic play is what they both want and need, and they share sweet tender time together at Loki's home where he can properly care for his big muscled baby.





	My Little Pet

**Author's Note:**

> We like dom Lo and Sub Thor so much we're writing more of them!

“Pet, what’s taking so long?” Came a languid voice from the bedroom. Loki was perched upon several pillows, a dark silk green robe loosely tied around his waist, showing his milky white chest and thighs. There was a sound in the kitchen, then steps towards the bedroom in the back of the apartment let him know his little slave was on his way. Loki glowed upon seeing Thor enter the room, a tiny apron tied around his hips, covering his cock only, the rest of his body bare. The way the blond’s blue eyes trailed up Loki’s naked, hairless, soft legs let the dom know he was still wanted as the day he had met Thor. 

 

“Well?” Loki asked, and Thor settled the tray he was carrying on the nightstand, handing Loki a glass of champagne reverently. The older man smiled, then motioned for his pet to join him on the bed. “Take off your apron first, baby boy.” 

 

Soon, Thor was curled up against his chest, big arms wrapped around his lithe waist, head resting just above Loki’s heart. This was how their Sundays were spent, and Loki had never known such bliss. Taking a sip of champagne, Loki motioned for Thor to look up, mouth open, ready to receive the dribble of champagne from his master’s mouth. This always ended with a very sweet kiss, which both relished in. 

 

“Lick my nipples, baby. You know how much I like that.” Loki instructed softly, moaning as his pet instantly latched onto the nearest exposed pink bud, suckling. This form of intimacy quickly worked up between them after their second session, and the dom found it endearing more than arousing. It was like Thor was his baby. 

 

Thor moaned softly out of contentment.Loki's    
He had been looking forward to seeing his boyfriend all week, like he did every week. Sometimes it was filled with wild, bruising, and humiliating sex, and others it was soft sweet and comforting. Like today.    
  
Thor was more than content to lazily suck on Loki's lovely pink nipples and fingers caressing soft skin where his hand rested, unwinding from whatever stresses he was dealing with at work or at home.    
  
It all melted away when he was with Loki.    
  
He looked up, seeing those beautiful forest green eyes watching him with a soft sweet smile behind the rim of his glass.    
Loki smelled of something softly floral, and his bosom was just enough plush for Thor to be completely comfortable.

 

Loki stroked his hair, and pursed his lips. Thor instantly perked up, kissing the man with soft, wet lips, before cuddling back down in his spot, latching back on to suckle at his breast. They laid like that, the sound of Loki watching something on his phone drifting over them. Loki occasionally dribbled champagne into his lover’s mouth, and let the blond feed him bites of crisp, juicy fruit. Thor hadn’t been accustomed to any sort of luxury before he met Loki, and now the dom knew his little pet was getting quite comfortable. Together, they watched one of the shows Thor had introduced Loki too. While the younger was laughing softly at something, his lips curling into a smile around the reddened nipple of Loki’s breast, the dom slowly moved his hand down the muscular shoulder of his pet, tweaking a dusty rosy nipple softly. 

 

Thor's attention left the phone, giving another soft moan. His nipples had always been so sensitive, but Loki seemed to know just how to tweak and tease them to get the most sensation out of the least movements.    
  
It was something he knew would start to turn the blond on, even though the phone was still left up as a silent order to keep watching. The other one was brushed against, and Thor couldn't help his eyes flickering down to Loki's long thin fingers as they slid down his muscled stomach, which now sported a small soft layer thanks to the older man's spoilings. 

 

Loki trailed his fingers down the man's stomach, up and down, up and down, working in delicate patterns as he did so. Thor was squirming ever so slightly next to him, moaning softly, biting his lower lip so as not to disturb their show. Again, he tweaked his nipples, pinching a little harder this time. Thor squirmed again, not daring to do anything but try his best to be a good boy. 

 

For Loki, the episode they were watching ended too soon, although he knew from the leaking cock against his thigh, Thor was eager and horny. The eight year age gap between them wasn't too bad, and Thor was still young enough to get horny basically on command whenever Loki felt like playing. 

 

“Are you okay, boy?” Loki asked, his fingers coming up under Thor's chin, grasping it gently. “You can't stop squirming.” 

 

Thor looked up at him with pleading blue eyes.    
"Sir~" he had a particular whine when he was eager to get his lover's full attention. He bent his head down enough to kiss the wrist of the hand on his bearded chin.    
  
Despite this certainly not being something new between them, Thor still found it hard to speak directly what he wanted at first, a small tinge of red coming to grace his cheeks.    
  
"Please, keep touching me, sir. Lower." He wanted his hips slightly, gently rubbing his ignored cock against the cool silk of Loki's robe. He wanted to grasp himself, but he would not without his dom's permission to play with his favorite toy.

 

Loki clicked his tongue, looking down to see Thor hump his thigh. 

 

“It seems you have that taken care of, little slut.” He said, not unkindly. Thor moaned, and it pleased Loki, for it was a soft, desperate noise. He loved it when his baby got desperate like this, blue eyes half lidded with lust, plush lips pink from chewing on them, and a flush across his broad chest. Yes, Loki  _ adored  _ this. 

 

“You're such a naughty boy you can't even wait to get your request out before you start humping. You're worse than a dog at this point, pet.” Loki whispered, loving the way Thor whined softly. “Pour me some more champagne.” 

 

There was no hesitation to carry out the command, although his movements were a tad dragged out so he could get a little more friction against his cock before he got out of the bed.    
  
His arousal was more than obvious, sticking out in front of him as he obeyed his dom, popping the cork of the champagne and pouring it delicately into the glass Loki simply held out.    
  
As soon as it was filled, Thor set the bottle down and he climbed back onto the bed, but at the bottom. He ran his warm hands along Loki's feet, giving them a brief massage and bringing them to his lips to kiss his arch.    
Thor made his way up slim hairless calves, giving them the same attention and treatment as Loki sipped his drink.

 

Loki merely watched him, but brought his foot up to gently push Thor back down the bed when the man tried to crawl up. 

 

“Keep massaging my feet.” Loki ordered. “Yesterday was a long day.” 

 

Of course, Loki was still working his job as a dominant. However, he had instilled a very strict set of rules to ensure he remained faithful to Thor. He didn't need to, but he  _ wanted _ to. It was also another way of making sure Thor was his entirely as well. His clients paid the usual fee, but Loki always remained fully clothed, and he never touched their cocks or asses with anything other than toys and other instruments of painful pleasure. Thor had curled up into a precious ball at his side, kissing his arm gratefully when Loki mentioned it. 

 

Still, wearing high fetish heels for hours did wear his feet out most times.

 

Thor had become very good at soothing them, his large strong hands helping dramatically.    
Thor would pause occasionally to press more kisses appreciatively to his feet, and he licked and gently teased the tips of his perfectly painted toes.    
  
Neither truly had a foot fetish, but it was Thor's way of proving his pure servitude by worshipping his lover from the top of his head to the bottoms of his feet.    
  
His cock still hung heavily between his legs, made worse when the foot Thor wasn't working on would tease his large sac or the base of his thick shaft.

 

Loki watched how Thor squirmed as he rubbed Thor's heavy balls with his foot, pressing enough to make it just barely uncomfortable. After both of his feet had been massaged, Loki spread his legs. 

 

“Come up here. You may rub that desperate, slutty cock against my perfect pussy.” Loki said, loving the way relief and excitement spread over his slave's face. Thor  _ loved  _ pussyjobs, more than Loki expected, so when his young lover came up and breathily said thank you, it wasn't a surprise to feel his thick length instantly spreading the folds of Loki's plump, shaved pussy. 

 

“You naughty boy...” Loki moaned, because Thor  _ always  _ made everything as pleasurable as he could for his master. “Open.” 

 

Slowly, Loki fed him piece by piece of the various fruits. 

 

Thor reveled into the pleasure of the wet heat his rubbed against, Loki's erect clit rubbing along the shaft each slow thrust of his hips.    
It was a deep sweet sensation, where as Loki occupied his mouth with equally sweet foods.   
  
Loki put one in his own mouth, hanging half of it out and leaned up to feed the other half to Thor, who accepted it readily, kissing the juices from his lips.    
  
The blond moaned again when Loki pressed up against him, and he ignored the fruit in favor of kissing and nibbling the dom's sharp jaw and further down to his beautiful pale neck.    
  
"You're so beautiful, sir," Thor breathed, sliding his hand under the belt of the robe to hold his hip, thumb brushing at the faint line of Loki's V. "I love everything about you." He pulled back up to steal another kiss. "The way you smile, and your striking eyes. I love your sultry laugh, and how generous you are." He tugged at Loki's bottom lip softly, tasting the fruit again.

 

Loki let out a breathy laugh, if anything, to cover up how flustered the sweet words made him. Thor had started up with the compliments early on in their relationship, and it astounded Loki to no end. He had heard such words before, but coming from his precious sub before him... It took every ounce of will he had to not flush red like a blushing schoolgirl. 

 

“Such pretty words.” He commented, but he knew Thor knew the effect they had on him. Pushing the man off of him, Loki made him lay down, pinning him to the bed, nipping hard at the crook of his neck. Thor moaned wantonly. Sitting up, Loki continued to slide his pussy along the man's cock, gently slapping Thor, just enough to sting lightly. 

 

It radiated into pleasure for the larger man, his cock twitching in hungry appreciation. Loki never stopped looking like an erotic god to Thor when perched on top of him like this, gracing him with his slick sex against his own.    
  
He nearly grabbed Loki by the hips to press him closer, but the movement turned into a reverent caress up Loki's long lean thighs.    
"Lo~," Thor breathed the smaller man's nickname into a low moan, and he reached up to bring Loki down for another sweet kiss, only to be denied one at the last moment.   
  
Loki pulled away with a sly smile, amused by the way Thor had chased his lips.   
"Sir, please," he pressed his hips up, "Please will you ride me?"

 

Loki made a face like he was thinking, which turned into a face of bliss as Thor grabbed his cock, stroking the large member evenly. 

 

“Since you asked so sweetly-” Loki murmured, sliding for a few moments more, loving the way his lover's big hand enveloped his cock. They didn't need lube ever when it came to fucking Loki's pretty pink pussy. The man always had such an abundance of wonderful slippery liquid gushing from between his delicate pink folds. Thor always made the sweetest noise when Loki took him inside, and the dom also let out a loud groan, sitting back, taking the man's thick cock all the way. 

 

“You... You-” Loki panted softly. “Might be allowed the honor of cumming inside of me.” 

 

It wasn't a promise, but an incentive for Thor to do his best in pleasuring Loki. If the smaller, paler man was satisfied, Thor  _ might  _ be allowed the rare honor. They had been together for almost a year and Loki had only allowed it four times. 

 

A wave of driven pleasure rolled through the blond and his eyes widened just the slightest.    
The rare treat never marked any occasion so Thor could never guess when or if he would be allowed, but even just the possibility was enough for Thor to double his efforts.    
  
He rolled his hips under the older man and he pumped his cock with the skill he had honed to perfection over their year together.    
  
The wet sounds of the coupling was filling the large room, mixed with the hunts and gasps and moans coming from both of them.   
Thor reached up and played with Loki's nipples, bring him down so he could suckle on them again.   
  


Loki let out a small moan, and looked down at his lover, their eyes meeting, green upon blue. An internal shiver wracked the dom as his pet looked up at him. Even with their roles clearly outlined, Loki had seen before the potential in his lover to become a great dom. It was a sign of deep trust that Loki had even thought that Thor would dominate him well, even if for now it was only an internal thought. 

 

“That's right... Suck my tits, baby.” Loki groaned, loving the way his boyfriend had learned to stimulate him. That deserved a compliment. “Such a good little slut.” 

 

It turned Thor's face pink, which Loki loved as well. Abruptly, he got off of Thor, only having to move his hips a little harder than usual to signal his intention. 

 

“On your knees.” Loki instructed, reaching reaching for his champagne glass, motioning for Thor to refill it. “Open.” 

 

This time, Loki tipped the glass's contents into Thor's mouth slowly. 

 

“Suck my cock.” 

 

Thor swallowed the sweet alcohol, barely getting it down before he was moving to obey Loki's command, with an amber bead of champagne curving down his neck as he gratefully took his dom's cock into his mouth.   
  
He hollowed his cheeks, taking him deep into his throat and his tongue worked his shaft. The sweet taste of the drink mixed perfectly with the salt of Loki's manhood and the blond moaned deeply his appreciation.    
  
His hands spanned up Loki's thighs, and he popped off his cock loudly, licking up the length and teasing the tip before he swallowed him again to make it a little messy.    
  
Thor loved the look Loki was giving him, and the way his long fingers threaded through his blond hair. He was a good slut! Only for his perfect Dom.

 

Loki took him off his cock, having poured another glass of champagne, pouring that down Thor's throat as well. He loved getting his sub tipsy. The younger was way too adorable when slightly drunk. Loki loved it  

 

“Keep sucking, slutty boy.” Loki murmured, spreading his legs wider. His pet understood instantly, and pushed two fingers inside his cunt, one inside his ass. The dom let out a low moan, pulling Thor's head down. “Good boy- good boy.” 

 

Loki rocked a little harder, and let out a sharp gasp, squirting all over Thor's hand and chest. He rode his orgasm out, then instantly searched for another one. It was at a point in their relationship where Loki didn't even have to tell Thor to do it again. Within minutes, Loki was squirting again, letting out a sweet cry. Thor made a pleased noise, sucking his dick harder. 

 

“Get up.” Loki ordered. He couldn't let Thor get too smug. “Turn around.” 

 

He gave the man a few swift smacks to his rear. Thor let out a noise of pleasure, but Loki saw how he flinched when he just gently rubbed a cheek. 

 

“Okay, pet... You can cum inside me.” 

 

The permission gave Thor a burst of aroused energy, and he turned around and kissed his thank you on pretty painted lips.    
  
It was a small bit of control Loki allowed him, and the blond always took full appreciative advantage of the gift.    
He took Loki by the hips, laying him down onto the bed all the while pressing kisses and nips to his neck and collarbone.    
  
Thor came back to lick and suckle the smaller man's tits again, his hands working to untie the thin belt that held the green robe onto Loki's beautiful form.    
  
Thor could do as he pleased, and loved that Loki readily opened up to him when he rubbed his cock between his soaking wet pussy lips again, giving his dom's own hard length a few strokes as well.   
He ran his hand along a long leg, kissing Loki's inner thigh up to his knee and perching it over his shoulder.   
  
He was always so soft, even when allowed to take Loki as he wanted, he always took such deliberate and loving care of each action.

 

Loki watched with hooded eyes as Thor turned his head again, kissing his other leg the same way, before wrapping that one around his waist. The dom's head was trapped in between Thor's thick forearms, the latter leaning down to steal as many kisses as he wanted as he entered Loki. 

 

“Mmm... Oh, pet...” Loki whispered, arching ever so slightly as the man began a slow, sensual roll of his hips. He looked up at him, with half lidded eyes, a lazy smile on his face. “I spoil you, don't I?” 

 

Thor smiled, because he knew he was indeed spoiled, and that Loki loved it just as much as the muscled blond.   
  
"Yes sir," he purred, kissing the older man on the lips again, venturing to pull his hands into his own and pin them to the bed above his head.    
Thor's pace picked up speed, and he found he could keep both of Loki's hands in place with just one of his own.    
  
It was the first time he had remotely restrained the lithe man in all their time together, and he had to admit, Loki looked just as ravishing underneath him.    
  


Being restrained, even as loosely as he was, made Loki's breath hitch, and his eyes rolled back, arching. The whole idea of being at someone else's mercy was so foreign to him, but it was  _ Thor _ , and that was enough to make it as erotic as could be. He let out a soft whimper, his cock spurting his pearly white cum in between them, and he had at least the control to not flush terribly red. 

 

“Ffffuck-” He gritted, already panting again, trying to stave off another orgasm, his cunt already constricting and gushing. 

 

Thor couldn't help the entirely pleased chuckle that escaped him, feeling every conclusion that ran through Loki and the juices that dripped down pale thighs and painted his lower stomach.    
  
"Maybe I should do this to you more often," he mused out loud, though they both knew Thor wouldn't without Loki's express permission. Still, the thought was highly intoxicating.    
  
He was fucking harder into Loki now, the wet smacking made even louder through Loki's orgasms. Thor rode him through, feeling himself starting to get close. He hiked Loki's over leg over his shoulder as well, planting his hand firmly on his narrow hips to slam even deeper inside and felt Loki's entire body shudder in another squirting climax.

 

Loki locked that little comment in his head for later, trying to desperately ignore that it was the absolute reason he was squirting. 

No, he was going to  _ definitely  _ ignore that. 

 

“Oh!” He whined, arching up again. Thor was allowed to have him however he wanted, and this was an exercise in patience for Loki, who wanted nothing more than to choke his lover out as he came. “Oh! Fuck, baby!” 

 

Thor kept fucking into that spot, wetness running down his thighs and starting to pool at his knees. His slick walls constricted around him and Loki had locked his legs around Thor, forcing him impossibly closer.   
  
"Fuck you look beautiful like this-" Thor moaned. Loki's face was flushed deeply and his thick black hair a tossled mess upon the pillows, sticking to his face in the thin sheen of sweat. His hands grasped at nothing, unable to find any purchase with Thor's paw keeping them down.    
  
He couldn't hold back any more.   
With a thunderous roar, Thor hit his climax and he spilled his hot cum inside of Loki. His pace was stuttered, but he fucked Loki through it, filling him with jets of his thick cum.

 

Thor was purposefully aiming his last few thrusts up into the spot that made Loki squirt and got the sixth orgasm he had been searching for from the dom. Loki let out a loud noise, arching higher, with Thor's hands letting go of him to instead wrap under his waist, impaling Loki on his still hard cock, sucking at his nipples as he rode out the last waves of their orgasms, kicking slightly.

 

Exhausted, they collapsed, and Loki heard Thor giggle a giddy giggle. So content was he with their lazy Sunday afternoon fuck, Loki briefly considered letting thor cum inside him again in the evening. 

 

But that would never do. 

 

Thor  _ needed  _ to be told no. It was just how their dynamic worked, with Loki being the one to deny him. 

 

Loki stroked a hand through blond sweaty hair, pulling him up for a kiss.

 

“I love you, little one.” He whispered, their noses brushing. Thor moaned at that. Loki only called him little one in their softest, most intimate moments.

 

Thor had never felt more loved and happy than when he was with Loki, and hearing those wonderful words filled him with a rolling warmth.   
  
Thor had a wide grin on his face and he pulled Loki closer, their legs still intertwined within each other's. It was always one of the blond's favorite cuddling positions, allowing for as much of their bodies to touch as possible.   
  
"I love you too, my prince." Thor giggled, for he had a broad spectrum of nicknames he gave Loki during these moments, unable to choose which he liked best and unable to resist how the sappiest names made the older man smile, if not pretend to groan.   
  
"My dumpling, sweet button, sugar puff," Thor continued with a grin, pressing small kisses to Loki's lips and jaw as he said each one.

 

“Keep that up and I'll lock you in chastity for a month.” Loki murmured as Thor continued to press little kisses all over. It was a very idle threat. Loki liked Thor's hard cock inside him a little too much to go through with that. “Little one, time to clean up.” 

 

Loki watched as Thor obediently got up (after a few more lazy kisses), to retrieve a cloth to wipe their bodies down. Loki stripped the top blanket away, and threw his soiled robe in the hamper. 

 

Cleaned up, the two laid in bed, cuddling as they watched another episode of their show. Eventually, they would fall asleep, wake up, and have a little more fun on their lazy Sunday. 


End file.
